<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Icy Treat by Lennox (Lennox086)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004538">Icy Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox'>Lennox (Lennox086)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lilo &amp; Stitch (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Condoms, Double Cocks, Double Penetration, F/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Other, outdoors, twin cocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo finds a new way to beat the Hawaiian heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Icy Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lilo have treat?” Stitch asked Lilo as she slipped her feet into her sandals.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I’ve got it,” Lilo beamed. Spoken before she left for school, her final words to Stitch had been swimming around in her mind for hours. And as the clock ticked closer to their recess break, her treat was all Lilo could think about. Each second felt three times as long, and Lilo’s squirming did not go unnoticed by Victoria. When the teacher had his back turned, she tossed a folded note onto Lilo’s desk.</p>
<p><i>‘You doing okay?’</i> it asked. Lilo looked over at Victoria, who only gestured at the bit of paper. Lilo smiled at her friend and scribbled her reply underneath. When the teacher wasn’t looking, she returned the paper to her friend.</p>
<p><i>‘Just horny.’</i>  Victoria stifled a chuckle and shook her head. She wrote something down and handed it back.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Stitch didn’t fuck you this morning?’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘We fucked twice before breakfast. You want to come around after school?’</i>
</p>
<p><i>'Can’t. Going to see Reuben.’</i> Victoria wrote. Lilo’s eyes went wide at the unexpected comment; it was the last thing she was expecting to read. </p>
<p>
  <i>‘What are you doing with 625?’</i>
</p>
<p><i>‘The same thing you’re doing with 626.’</i> Lilo looked up at Victoria, who just winked back at her. She gestured for Lilo to pass the note back to her, and she scribbled an extra line below her last comment.</p>
<p><i>‘He’s been giving me his secret sauce. Maybe the four of us should double date.’</i> As Lilo wrote her reply, the school bell rang to signal the start of the day’s first break. Lilo folded the paper and slipped it into her bag. Victoria rose from her seat and turned to her friend.</p>
<p>“Hey, you wanna go play?” she asked while she scratched her nose. The subtle signal was their secret code. Victoria was eager to help Lilo relieve her arousal, and she would gladly eat out her best friend to orgasm. But to her surprise, Lilo just shook her head.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Victoria. I got something I want to do on my own. I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>Lilo left a very puzzled Victoria in the classroom. She had to contain herself and forced herself not to rush. It was killing her to go so slowly; she couldn’t wait. She paid no attention to Mertle’s passing comments and stepped out into the schoolyard. As soon as Lilo was outside, she couldn’t wait any longer. She made a mad dash for the end of the school building and slipped around the corner. Lilo sat on the ground, leaning up against a veranda. This area was out of bounds during lunch breaks; no one would bother her here. She dropped her bag and pulled out a small padded container. Inside were two ice bricks that kept her treat cold. She gripped the thick object and pulled it out. If anyone was watching, they’d see her retrieve a regular frozen icy popsicle from her bag. She bit down into the rubbery wrapper to twist and pull it in her teeth. It tore after a little effort. Lilo spat it out into her container and peeled the rest of it off. It wasn’t any ordinary wrapper; it was a condom. It had frozen Stitch’s cum into a long and fat icy treat. Lilo pressed and dragged her tongue up the length of the frozen alien sperm. The cold had done nothing to dampen the flavor that she loved, and her tastebuds jumped for joy on her tongue. She took the frozen pole into her mouth and pushed between her lips. Lilo started feasting on her treat as her mind wandered back to the night before.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*****</b>
  </p>
</div>Stitch had unfurled his second pair of paws and grasped tightly at Lilo’s waist, their bed creaking below them as she rode her alien lover. His twin cocks stretched her pussy and ass to their limit, pumping deeper than any human male could ever hope to reach. She leaned over and planted a passionate kiss on Stitch’s lips. His tongue towered over hers as they rubbed against each other in their moment of passion. Stitch’s other paws were firmly on her chest, squeezing her flat mounds and rubbing her nipples over his rough, dark paw-pads.<p>“Stitch… wait. Hold up a sec,” Lilo panted. She had never asked him to stop before, never this early in the night anyway. She got to her feet and eased herself off Stitch’s cocks. She slipped off the bed with shaky legs and pulled her nightgown over her head.</p>
<p>“Lilo?” he asked as he sat up.</p>
<p>“Wait here. I’ve got an idea. I’ll be back in a second,” Lilo ran to the circular platform in her bedroom floor. She smiled at him as it lowered her from his view and carried her down to the hallway. Stitch wrapped his paw around his stop shaft; it was slick with Lilo’s juices. He knew that she hadn’t cum yet, but she would always coat his flesh in her arousal. Lilo rose back into the room almost as quickly as she had left. Stitch had his tongue against his paw, licking her lust from his palm.  The girl carried a popsicle stick in one hand and a small square package in the other. She tore the package open at the corner. Stitch scooted over to the edge of the bed, hanging his legs over the mattress as Lilo walked up to him.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” he asked as Lilo pulled a small rubber disc from the wrapper.</p>
<p>“It’s called a condom, Stitch. Nani and David use these.”              </p>
<p>“What do they do?”       </p>
<p>“I’ll show you,” she said. Lilo gently rested the condom between her lips and pressed it to the tip of his second cock. It was buried in her ass only moments ago. Now, as she pushed her mouth down, the condom unfurled itself and wrapped snugly around Stitch’s cock. Lilo rolled it out as far as she could, but it failed to reach the base of the shaft.</p>
<p>“Wow. Either David’s bigger than I thought, or he bought extra-large ones by mistake.” Stitch had a little chuckle at her joke as Lilo went back down. She took his first cock into her mouth and tasted her pussy juice upon his member. Lilo had come to enjoy the taste of her pussy, and it only added to their fun. Lilo’s hands worked Stitch’s second cock as she sucked on his first. Stitch’s paw gripped her jet-black her, moaning and gently humping against her throat and her fists. He shot his load in a couple of minutes. Lilo grabbed the condom around him and prayed that it wouldn’t break, all while his thick, hot cum flooded her mouth. She swallowed as fast as she could and didn’t let a single drop escape her lips. Stitch could hear every single gulp. Lilo drinking down his sperm was like music to his ears. It was a sight he never tore himself away from. The more Stitch came, the more Lilo had to loosen and gently slide the condom back around his shaft. It ballooned under her chin, and the weight of his cum caused his cock to lean across his groin. Both Lilo’s stomach and the condom were full by the time Stitch stopped cumming. Lilo lifted her mouth from his shaft and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She sighed with a smile. She loved Stitch’s cum; she’d happily gulp it down at every opportunity. Lilo grabbed the popsicle stick and dipped it into the stretched rubber tube. She used a rubber band to seal it tightly around the stick. She cooed softly as she held and squeezed the warm rubber sausage in her hand.</p>
<p>“I’m going to put this in the freezer,” she leaned forward to kiss Stitch’s nose. “Then you can fuck me.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*****</b>
  </p>
</div>Stitch’s cum-sicle froze beautifully overnight and was now the perfect treat for the hot Hawaiian weather. Lilo lifted her dress above her crotch, and she dug her hand into her panties. She fingered her damp folds as she slid the popsicle in and out of her mouth. Each pass of her lips made it melt just a little bit, and soon she had Stitch’s cum dripping onto her tongue. Lilo cursed herself for not thinking of doing this before. But now, her need for Stitch could be easily satisfied during the hours they had to spend apart.<p>Lilo took the length of the popsicle in her mouth while her fingers dug inside her as deep as she could reach. She used her thumb over her clit and began to rub her tiny bump furiously. She was far too preoccupied with reaching her orgasm that she didn’t hear the school bell ring for the end of the break. Lilo’s toes curled in her sandals as she bucked her hips against her hand and across the ground. She arched her back and pressed her head up against the wooden railing behind her.</p>
<p>“Oh, God… Stitch…” the girl cried as she came. She pulled the popsicle from her mouth at the point of climax and buried her fingers as deep as she could. She panted as her orgasm coated her fingers, and her body went limp. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. Lilo looked down at the popsicle in her hand; it was still firm and solid. Lilo wasn’t finished yet.</p>
<p>Lilo steadily rose to her knees. Her scrunched dress was pinned to her body underneath her arm. She pulled her panties aside and brushed the popsicle against her folds. She let out a sharp gasp as the chill almost ran through her body. Lilo bit her lip as she found her hole and eased it inside of her. She panted again as she felt the numbing cold spreading and radiating inside of her.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, oh fuck….” she muttered as she pushed it into her hole. She squirmed at the cold, her legs twitching, and her sandals dragging trails into the dirt behind her. It was freezing, but it felt so good and so refreshing in the heat. Lilo forced herself to take several seconds of it inside her. And she was just about to pull it out and start fucking herself with it when she heard the veranda creak and a voice behind her.</p>
<p>“Lilo, what are you doing out here?” her teacher asked. Lilo froze for a full second, her mind panicking as she wondered what to do. Slowly she turned to look behind her. Sure enough, her teacher was standing there with his arms folded across his chest. He didn’t look too happy.</p>
<p>“Um… nothing?” she finally said.</p>
<p>“Well, you shouldn’t be here. This area is off-limits to students. Come on now, let’s go.”              </p>
<p>“In… um… just give me a minute,” Lilo stuttered. Her teacher hadn’t seen anything; otherwise, she’d be in much more trouble. But she couldn’t pull the cum-sicle out of her with him noticing.</p>
<p>“No, Lilo. Class has started, and you’re late. You’re not staying out here.” Lilo turned her head and looked mournfully at the ground. Her face fell. There was no way he would leave without her, and there was only one way she could hide her treat. With a deep breath, she held the cum-sicle inside her depths and snapped off the end of the stick. She let her panties snap back over her filled pussy and slowly got to her feet. She brushed the dirt off the back of her dress and tried to hold back a shiver.</p>
<p>Lilo had taken Stitch inside her more times than she could count, but she had never walked with anything inside her before. It took several practice steps before she felt like she could walk semi-normally back to the classroom. Victoria looked at Lilo as she took her seat.</p>
<p>“What happened?” she mouthed to her friend. Lilo waited until the teacher’s back was turned. She pulled the paper from her bag and continued their lewd notes.              </p>
<p><i>‘I froze Stitch’s cum last night into a popsicle and had it during the break.’</i> Victoria’s eyes widened at the message as she looked over at Lilo. She couldn’t believe it.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Fuck Lilo, that’s something. Is there any left?’</i>
</p>
<p><i>‘Yep,’</i> Lilo wrote. She scribbled a smiley face on the line.              </p>
<p>
  <i>‘Inside your lunchbox?’</i>
</p>
<p><i>‘No. Inside me.’</i> Victoria gave Lilo another wide-eyed look of disbelief, which Lilo returned with a gentle nod. Victoria hastily wrote out the next line.</p>
<p><i>'We’re playing at lunch, and you’re telling me everything. I’m eating that out of you if there’s any left.'</i> Now Victoria was starting to squirm.          </p>
<p><i>'Want to share it? Break it in half? We could 69. I’m still horny.'</i> Lilo couldn’t contain her grin as she passed the note back.  It was returned to her desk almost straight away, with a single word from Victoria underneath.</p>
<p>
  <i>'Deal.”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>